


Repay Me

by yatogamivevo



Series: Protect, Own, Destroy [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Lingerie, This is not a foot fetish fic, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: "She realized only now why he wore his uniform."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM OBERGRUPPANA TRASH.  
> i might continue this further. maybe make it a series?

Juliana knelt in her bedroom, in front of a chair. She wasn't wearing much except knee high socks, a lacy bra that was donated to her, and panties that were silky and white.  
Now she was stripped down, trying to hide herself out of modesty in front of the man that granted her safety.  
"It's time to repay me." He said before he stepped into her apartment, with no invitation or warning of any kind.  
She wasn't a virgin, probably not by any standard of the word, however, being in front of this man, she felt new shyness budding.  
He sat in a green office chair, plain in appearance, with him seated on it, one leg crossed over the other, it looked like a throne.  
She realized only now why he wore his uniform.  
He moved his leg to lean towards her, seeming satisfied that she didn't move away from him to grip the bottom of her chin with his middle and fore fingers, and his thumb. "I said it's time for you to repay me. I know it seemed rather," he paused thinking of the correct word, "cryptic at the time, but you understand now."  
She nodded, told to stay silent unless ordered to speak. She obeyed, not out of fear, out of respect, and perhaps even love, if she wanted to stretch that far.  
"Well." He was pleased that she was quiet. "Kiss my boots, before you do anything else."  
Juliana had never been asked to do such a thing. She still obeyed the command. Whatever he asked, she promised she would do. She put one hand on each side of her knees, leaning forward and arching her back. She pecked his boot but she heard a scoff above her head.  
"That's not what I meant. You know that _Juliana_." She shivered. It wasn't often that he called her by her given name. Again, without question, she followed through.  
She pressed her face against the leather, kissing the toes of his boots with an open mouth, pressing her tongue against the fabric.  
The taste wasn't as unpleasant as she expected. It tasted much like a leather jacket would smell.  
"Submission looks good on you, _Kleines Mädchen_." **  
She shivered. She was being submissive, she didn't realize until he said so. Juliana enjoyed being submissive for him. She would perhaps question the why's and how's later.  
"Kneel back again. There you go. Now," He lifted her chin once again, pressing a finger to her lips.  
She opened her mouth, relaxed and pliant. He pressed his middle finger against the tip of her tongue, beyond her teeth.  
"Suck."  
No hesitation. She began to press her tongue eagerly against his finger. His finger was calloused and salty. He was a hard-working man after all. She managed to take all of his finger in and he added another on her tongue.  
It tasted the same, but it filled her mouth more pleasantly. He scissored his fingers and kept them that way so she could reach every part of skin on him.  
"Suck on them like you would suck my cock."  
Enthusiasm was met with this request. She hollowed her cheeks and granted him complete submission, just as he granted her safety, for as long as she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> is john cheating? is he even with helen anymore? we just don't know.
> 
> ** German translation is "little girl"


End file.
